


Addictions

by Blue_Alaska



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internalized Misogyny, Jealous Liam, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Unsafe Sex, Unsafe drug use
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Alaska/pseuds/Blue_Alaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamais quelqu'un n'avait suscité mon intérêt plus d'une nuit. Jusqu'à Liam Payne. Un homme qui jouait au même jeu que moi. Un homme qui me ressemblait en de nombreuses façons (s'en était troublant). Mais pourtant pire que moi. Il a réussi à faire de moi sa poupée. Sa propriété, son bien. Liam Payne s'est emparé de ma vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictions

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez aussi le lire sur mon blog gays-are-everywhere sur skyrock et sur FF.net (Blue-Alaska)

_On dit souvent que l'Homme est le plus dangereux des prédateurs. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Mon gibier favori : la femme. Elles n'existent que pour permettre une descendance à l'Humanité et pour nous distraire, nous autres hommes. Ce ne sont que des poupées avec lesquelles on joue puis que l'on jette quand l'envie nous prend. Je ne ressens aucun remord à les traitée de la sorte. Pourquoi en aurai-je d'ailleurs ? J'ai joué avec bon nombres d'entre elles mais jamais aucune n'avait suscitée autre que dégout pour moi. J'aime également jouer avec les garçons. Moins souvent, mais beaucoup plus intéressant que ces poules pondeuses. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait suscité mon intérêt plus d'une nuit. Jusqu'à Liam Payne. Un homme qui jouait au même jeu que moi. Un homme qui me ressemblait en de nombreuses façons (s'en était troublant). Mais pourtant pire que moi. Il a réussi à faire de moi sa poupée. Sa propriété, son bien. Liam Payne s'est emparé de ma vie._

**XXX**

_Les boites de nuits sont mon terrain de chasse préféré. Les proies sont toutes plus vulnérables les unes que les autres, enivrées par la boisson, les substances illicites et l'excitation du moment. Je ne viens jamais à elles. Elles tombent toujours dans le piège, seules, attirées irrémédiablement par mon charme et mon charisme. Je suis toujours habillé de manière assez simple mais possède un quelque chose qui les attire tous. Ce fût aussi le cas pour lui. Quand je suis entré dans cette boite, il était accoudé au bar, discutant avec Louis, le barman et l'un de mes rares amis. Je m'approchai et salua mon ami, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à l'étranger à mes côtés. Son air inoffensif, presque timide, m'empêcha de discerner sa vraie nature. Première erreur. Je commandai une vodka pomme en m'installant de manière nonchalante sur un des tabourets. Ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation._

"Bonsoir. Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-Si tu veux."

Il prit rapidement place à mes côtés et me tendit la main.

"Liam Payne.

-Zayn.

-Zayn comment ?

-Zayn tout court."

_Je n'avais pas pour habitude de dire mon nom complet à mes jouets. Ç'aurait été une perte de temps._

"Ok. Tu viens souvent ici ?

-Assez, oui. Et toi ?

-Première fois. C'est ma copine qui m'a trainé ici."

_Cette nouvelle me jeta un léger froid, pas que cela me dérange ou me préoccupe (au contraire), mais savoir qu'un aussi beau jouet partageait son lit avec une de ces pétasses m'énervait. Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et pencha sa tête vers moi._

"Surtout ne dit rien et laisse toi faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigance ?

-J'ai juste envie de m'amuser un peu. ''

_Il prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes, douces, sucrées et pulpeuses. Une langue taquine vint quémandée l'accès que je lui délivrai avec plaisir. Nos deux langues débutèrent un balai sensuel. Liam attrapa mes hanches et rapprocha nos corps. Ce fut finalement lui qui mit fin au baiser, m'adressant un sourire charmeur que je lui rendis. Il reprit sa place puis tourna la tête vers la foule près de nous. Une métisse fit alors son apparition. Elle s'approcha en souriant tendrement à Liam puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres que j'avais précédemment embrassées._

"Zayn, je te présente Danielle, ma petite amie.

-Enchantée Zayn .Tu peux m'appeler Dani.

-De même Dani."

_Je lui fis un léger sourire plus faux cul que jamais. Cette fille avait un certain charme si je puis dire. Sa longue chevelure frisée tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage aux traits fins et des yeux noisette envoutants. Sa taille mince était mise en valeur par une robe couleur prune lu arrivant un peu au-dessus des genoux. En un mot : séduisante. C'était typiquement le genre de filles que je détestais et que je faisais souffrir le plus. Ces filles qui captent l'attention de tout le monde grâce à leur charme et qui effacent les autres. Le petit couple échangea un dernier baiser (qui me donna plus envie de vomir qu'autre chose) puis Danielle s'en alla, prétextant la fatigue due à un manque de sommeil._

"Ça t'arrive souvent de rouler des pelles à des inconnus alors que tu as une copine ?

-Ce n'est pas réellement ma copine.

-Qu'est-elle donc alors ?

-Une distraction. Rien de plus. "

_Il emprisonna de nouveau mes lèvres mais un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Je me tournai vers l'empêcheur de tourner en rond et tomba nez à nez avec Harry, le serveur._

"Qu'est-ce que vous êtes cruels les mecs !

-Désolé mais c'est dans ma nature.

-Laisse tomber ces deux-là et approche toi plutôt. "

_Louis avait prononcé cette phrase tout attirant Harry à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé qui me fit sourire. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment mignons. Le bouclé donna les commandes puis repartit faire son service sans oublier de nous jeter un regard accusateur. Je ris à cette vision tandis que Liam m'observait, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me susurra quelques mots avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je le suivis 5 minutes plus tard. Je pénétrai dans la salle d'eau, étonnamment propre, et chercha Liam du regard. Introuvable._

"Je n'aime absolument pas ta blague.

-Ce n'en est pas une. "

_Il se trouvait derrière moi, ses mains tenant fermement mes hanches, son souffle brulant balayant ma nuque. Il me poussa jusqu'à l'une des cabines puis la verrouilla après notre passage. L'espace exigu m'imposait de rester coller au corps de Liam. Les mains qui me tenaient précédemment se promenaient sous mon t-shirt, caressant ma peau et titillant mes tétons qui pointaient déjà d'excitation. Je poussai un soupir de bien-être et mis en contact mon postérieur et l'excitation déjà très présente de Liam. Il déposa une myriade de baisers dans mon cou et y laissa quelques traces violacées. Bientôt, ma veste se retrouva au sol. Je me retournais vers lui et déboutonna sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé. Je me mordis la lèvre d'impatience et la fit glissées sur ses épaules. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses et baisers, je me retrouvai assis sur ses cuisses le jean ouvert et le t-shirt remonté. Je glissai une main vers son jean, défit la ceinture et la fermeture éclair. Je commençai une légère caresse sur son membre à travers le tissu, appuyant parfois pour le faire languir un peu plus. Il laissa échapper quelques gémissements._

"Arrête ça et prend le..."

 _Je souris et me pencha à son oreille, lui chuchotant d'une voix sensuelle :_  "Tes désirs sont des ordres."

_Je m'emparai alors de son membre brûlant. Il m'attira contre son torse et s'empara de mes lèvres tandis que je démarrais un mouvement langoureux sur son sexe. Je poussai un gémissement, rompant ainsi le baiser, quand il prit mon postérieur entre ses mains expertes. Il défit mon jean et me le retira. Il planta son regard fiévreux dans le mien et me présenta ses doigts, que je léchais de manière érotique, les embaumant de ma salive. Je délaissai son érection et pris appuie sur ses épaules, élevant ainsi mes hanches. Il titilla l'entrée de mon intimité de ses doigts humides puis y en introduisit deux à la fois et démarra un mouvement de ciseaux. Je poussai un gémissement, plus fort que les autres et m'empala d'avantage sur ses doigts. Il stoppa mon geste en attrapa ma hanche et en ajouta un autre. La chaleur monta d'un cran dans la cabine et je repris mes caresses sur son membre. Nos gémissements et nos souffles brûlants se mêlèrent, se répercutant dans toute la pièce. Je lisais l'impatiente dans ses yeux et l'embrassais pour le faire patienter._

"Je n'en peux plus..."

_L'absence de ses doigts m'arracha un grognement de mécontentement et il retira ma main de son sexe afin de la placée sur mon épaule._

"Prêt ?"

_J'hochais la tête et m'empala sur son membre, Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches et Liam appuya sa tête sur mon épaule._

"Si...serré..."

_Je commençai alors à monter et descendre lentement le long de son sexe. Mes gémissements montèrent en octaves, décuplant son désir d'accélérer le rythme de mes mouvements._

"Zayn...accélère"

_Je déposais un doux baiser sur sa joue, avant de me mordre la lèvre de manière sensuelle._

"Tu joues avec le feu..."

_Il se leva alors, m'entrainant avec lui. Je nouais mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il me plaquait contre la paroi boisée de la cabine allant et venant en moi toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin et me faisant pousser de cris , couvert par la musique diffusée dans la boite. Nous échangeâmes un baiser brutal, étouffant ainsi nos gémissements. Soudain, il percuta de plein fouet ma prostate, me faisant perdre pied totalement. Il recommença encore et encore avant de finalement prendre mon sexe et d'entamer des caresses dessus. L'orgasme était proche, et montait par vagues de plus en plus foudroyantes. Il en valait de même pour lui, je le lisais sur son visage. Je m'agrippais à la paroi de la cabine, lui offrant une plus grande mobilité. Ce qu'il mit à profit en me pilonnant violemment. L'orgasme nous emporta, nous faisant crier à l'unisson tandis que je le libérais entre nos torses luisant de sueurs et lui, au plus profond de mon être. Il nous fallut encore quelques minutes avant de nous remettre de cette expérience. Je décidais alors de dénouer mes jambes de sa taille, mes pieds flottant au-dessus du carrelage glacé des toilettes._

"C'était...

-Génial..."

_Il me sourit avant de se retirer et de me déposer au sol. Je dus m'agripper à ses épaules car mes jambes de me tenaient plus. Sa semence coulait entre mes jambes et je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Il me lécha les lèvres avant de finalement me nettoyer avec le papier toilette. Après nous être rhabillé, nous sortîmes de la cabine. Je m'approchai du lavabo et me rinçais le visage. Liam fit de même avant de me prendre par la main et de sortir un stylo._

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

_Pour toute réponse, il nota son numéro sur mon bras. Il rangea son stylo, m'embrassa une dernière fois puis s'en alla, non sans m'avoir donné une tape sur les fesses._

"A plus l'allumeuse!

-L'allumeuse t'emmerde."

Plus tard dans la nuit, à mon appartement, j'eus tout le plaisir de découvrir que l'encre qu'il avait utilisé était indélébile et les différentes marques laissées sur mon corps.

"Merde!"

_Quelques jours plus tard Je n'avais pas utilisé son numéro, préférant le laisser de côté pour le moment (les douleurs dans le bas de mon dos y étant pour quelque chose). Je me promenais actuellement dans les rues désertes de la capitale, en pleine nuit. J'aperçu alors un homme de dos. Les dileurs n'étant pas rares à cette heure-ci, je décidais de m'approcher. Je posais une main sur son épaule et il se retourna. Je me retrouvai alors face à Liam._

"Salut.

-Salut."

_Nous échangeâmes un regard, nous rappelant à tout deux notre expérience passée dans les toilettes du bar. Je me ruais sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me plaquait contre le mur de briques. Je poussais alors un gémissement de douleur._

"Ça va?

-Je crois que je ne me suis pas encore remis de notre dernière entrevue alors si tu pouvais éviter de me plaquer contre le mur, ce serai sympa.

-Désolé.

-Pas grave"

_Il se radoucit et m'embrassa presque tendrement._

"Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais ici?"

_Ses mains défirent mon blouson et se glissèrent sous mon sweat._

"Je m'achetais une dose. Si tu veux on partage."

_Je m'attaquais à son cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau sucré._

"Volontiers."

_Je glissai alors une main dans son jean, caressant son érection à travers le boxer. Un gémissement me parvint aux oreilles et un sourire étira mes lèvres. Il attrapa mes hanches, me soulevant, et noua mes jambes autour de sa taille._

"À défaut de pouvoir te faire monter au septième ciel comme l'autre soir, je peux au moins te le remémorer légèrement. "

_Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue se faufilant dans ma bouche. Nos langues démarrèrent un duel pour la domination de l'autre. Il se laissa légèrement faire pour mieux me dominer la seconde d'après. Je me retrouvai complètement sous son contrôle, subissant la douce torture qu'il m'infligeait. Il délaissa mes hanches pour sortir une seringue et un petit flacon de sa poche._

" Par contre je n'ai qu'une seule seringue...

\- ça ne fait rien...pique moi "

_Il s'exécuta, retirant la protection de l'aiguille et la plantant dans le flacon. Il la remplit de moitié tandis que je remontais ma manche et tendais mon bras vers lui. Il chercha une veine dans le creux de mon coude avant de finalement planter l'aiguille. Je n'appréciais pas spécialement la sensation de l'aiguille traversant ma peau. Alors qu'il pressait la seringue, permettant ainsi au liquide de se verser dans mon flux sanguin. Quand il m'eût injecté la dose, il retira l'aiguille, me laissant ainsi le loisir de profiter pleinement des effets du produit. L'adrénaline monta rapidement ainsi que l'excitation. Toutes mes sensations étaient décuplées, faisant monter en flèche mon désir de sentir les mains de Liam sur moi. Tandis que je flottais dans les affres de la drogue, il s'injectait sa dose. Quand il eût fini, il jeta tout le matériel plus loin et emprisonna mes lèvres des siennes. La substance aidant, le contact entre nos langues nous arracha un gémissement. Mon esprit était ailleurs, plus rien n'importait plus que Liam et moi en cet instant. Il défit ma braguette puis la sienne et empoigna mon érection. Il débuta de douces caresses sur mon membre, étalant le pré-sperme qui s'échappait du gland, tandis que je déposais une myriade de baisers dans son cou. Sa main se fit plus rapide, me faisant gémir tout contre son oreille. Il gémit à son tour et prit son érection, la pressant contre la mienne. Il recommença ses caresses, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Nos souffles brûlants se mêlèrent, nos lèvres se frôlaient, la fin était proche. Gémissant une dernière fois, mon sperme se répandît sur sa main et son sexe. La seconde suivante, il fît de même. Pantelant, il reposa mes pieds au sol, mon corps toujours pressé contre le sien. Quelques instants plus tard, nos vêtements remis en place, nos respirations ayant repris un rythme normal, nous nous quittions avec la promesse de se revoir très prochainement. Je continuais mon chemin dans la nuit paisible, la drogue circulant toujours dans mes veines, je touchais mes lèvres du bout des doigts, le goût doucereux de Liam toujours présent sur celles-ci. Je souris en repensant au moment partagé._

 

_Deux jours plus tard, il m'invitait à sortir, me donnant rendez-vous devant une boite de nuit. Celle même où nous nous étions rencontrés. Au début de la soirée, nous avons pris quelques verres, discutant de tout et de rien. Il me proposa d'aller danser, m'entrainant vers la foule de gens bougeant au rythme de la musique dans la boite. Alors que nous commencions à danser et à nous rapprocher, une blonde se glissa entre nous, pressant ses obus contre le torse de Liam. Celui-ci me fit un clin d'œil et se pencha pour me dérober un baiser rapide. La blonde ne remarqua rien, trop occupée à se frotter contre lui pour le chauffer. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je le vis murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Barbie. Il l'entraina jusqu'aux toilettes, me laissant seul au milieu de la masse de danseurs. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux défais et me rejoignit au comptoir._

"C'était bien avec Barbie ?

\- Les mêmes techniques, les mêmes paroles que les autres.

\- C'est Barbie en même temps, faut pas trop lui en demander la pauvre."

_Son rire me parvint aux oreilles, sonnant telle une douce mélodie. Je lui souris et lui tendit mon verre. Il le prit et avala une gorgée de l'alcool. Il le reposa le verre, et sortit son portable. Il fit quelques manipulations avant de me le tendre, me mettant sous le nez le numéro d'une dénommée Perrie._

"C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le numéro de Barbie. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"

_Le lendemain après-midi, je me retrouvais donc dans un café assis en face de Barbie, attendant que Liam revienne avec notre commande. La raison pour laquelle j'avais accepté de venir m'échappais encore et je me retrouvais donc devant une blonde platine habillée en noir et clouté de la tête aux pieds. Je devais avouer qu'elle n'était pas mal comme ça mais je ne supportais pas sa présence pour autant. Liam arriva enfin, posant un plateau sur la table. Je m'empressai de prendre mon frapuccino vanille et mon brownie. Perrie fit de même de son côté. Liam engagea alors la conversation, lançant le sujet des études._

"Vous étudiez où et quoi ?

\- Beaux-arts, section dessin.

\- Un artiste, tiens donc.

\- C'est génial Zayn ! On étudie dans des écoles voisines !

\- Ecoles voisines ?

\- Oui ! Je viens de l'école de Danse.

\- Et comment ça se passe ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ? J'ai entendu dire que le niveau y est élevé et ils ne prennent que les meilleurs. Tu dois être vraiment douée alors. Oh, tu as quelque chose juste là..."

_Il retira une miette de gâteau de sa joue, en profitant pour la caresser du bout du doigt. Le rouge monta aux joues de Perrie qui se perdait dans les yeux de Liam, comme absorbé. La voilà alors sa technique ? Leur taper dans l'œil, récupérer leur numéro, leur proposer un rendez-vous pour les convaincre qu'il est le petit ami idéale qui les couvrira d'attentions et de compliments ? Je me retenais difficilement de rire. Les femmes sont vraiment crédules. Je ne les pensais pas capable d'avaler autant de couleuvres en une seule fois. Au bout d'une heure, nous sortîmes enfin du Starbucks. Liam se proposa pour raccompagner Perrie, me laissant seul. Le soir même, je reçus un sms._

**"Le jeu n'est pas fini. -Liam "**

_Trois jours plus tard, je m'éveillais à cause de ma sonnerie. Il fallait impérativement que je la change, elle devenait insupportable. J'attrapai mon iPhone et tentais de lire le nom qui s'affichait. Liam. Liam osait m'appeler un dimanche matin, à onze heures ? Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. Je décrochais et la voix rocailleuse (et terriblement sexy) du châtain me parvint._

"Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Dis-moi que t'as une bonne raison pour m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?

\- J'ai plus droit d'appeler un ami ?

\- Dieu sait à quel point j'aime entendre ta voix le matin mais là je récupérais d'une nuit assez courte.

\- Tu ne veux pas la récupérer dans mon lit plutôt ?

\- Proposition alléchante mais il en faudra plus pour me convaincre.

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

\- Je dois venir quand ?

\- Maintenant ce serai bien.

\- Je serai là dans une petite heure.

\- À toute à l'heure. J'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi."

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, me voilà devant sa porte, toquant contre bois massif. Des pas se firent entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Liam, torse nu et ruisselant d'eau, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette. Il m'attira à l'intérieur et pressa ses lèvres humides contre les miennes. À la fin du baiser, il me sourit et m'entraina vers le salon spacieux et lumineux, et me fit asseoir sur le canapé avant de me proposer une boisson. Je déclinais poliment son offre, préférant retracer les courbes de son corps d'apollon de mon regard._

"Ma surprise ?

\- Elle arrive, ne t'inquiète pas."

_Et c'est alors que Barbie fit apparition dans la pièce, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une chemise blanche, beaucoup trop large lui arrivant à mi-cuisse._

"Oh ! Bonjour Zayn ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- ...Bien et toi ?"

_Tandis qu'elle répondait, je lançais un regard interrogateur à Liam. C'était ça sa surprise ? Je m'en passerai volontiers. Barbie s'approcha de nous et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres du châtain. La jalousie s'empara alors de moi alors que je la foudroyais du regard, provoquant l'hilarité de mon hôte._

"Bon. Fini de jouer. Perrie, c'était très distrayant de jouer avec toi et tes petits sentiments digne d'une fillette de 8 ans mais tu commences à me lasser.

\- L-Liam ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Oh non...ne te mets pas à pleurer. Tu vas juste te rendre encore plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Tu...Tu es ignoble ! Quand je pense que...que j'étais en train de tombée amoureuse de toi ! Tu me dégoutes !

\- J'ai bien rigolé maintenant vire de chez moi.

\- Vas te faire enculer, salaud !

\- Avec plaisir ! "

_J'observais la scène, pouffant derrière un coussin décoratif. Barbie me lança un regard meurtrier embué de larmes avant de filer telle une furie vers la chambre. Liam se laissa tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé et pressa ses lèvres de nouveau contre les miennes._

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta surprise ?

– J'adore !

– ça te dirait de passer l'après-midi avec moi ?

–Bien sûr..."

_Alors que je déposais des baisers dans sa nuque, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant trembler les murs de l'appartement et m'arrachant un sourire victorieux._

" On regarde un film ? "

_Je passais la journée aux côtés de Liam, blottis contre son torse tandis qu'il caressait distraitement mon dos du bout des doigts. Je passais également la nuit, me délectant de la chaleur rassurante de son corps pressé contre le mien. Le lendemain matin, alors que je tentais de me glisser discrètement hors du lit, il m'attrapa par le poignet, me retenant. Je me tournais alors vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard._

" Achète des boissons au retour.

– D'accord. "

_Il tira sur mon poignet, m'attirant à lui, et m'embrassa. Puis il desserra son emprise, retombant dans les bras de Morphée. Je remontais la couverture et dégageais une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage angélique. Plus tard, je sortais de l'appartement de Liam, me dirigeant vers le mien pour récupérer mes affaires de cours. Le soir, je retournais chez Liam, un sac de boissons dans ma main droite. Nous avons mené cette vie paisible pendant deux semaines, en apprenant d'avantage l'un sur l'autre. J'appris ainsi qu'il était originaire de Wolverhampton, qu'il étudiait à l'université de Londres, section médecine, et vivait de l'héritage de ses grands-parents. Sans le savoir, je mettais moi-même le feu aux poudres._

**XXX**

Deux semaines de bonheur paisible, deux semaines aux cours desquelles il a succombé à son charme, son sourire rayonnant, la douce mélodie qu'était à son rire, ses manières, son tempérament doux et affirmé, à ses caresses, ses gémissements, au son de sa voix. Il était tombé amoureux de Zayn, éperdument. Il s'était promis de ne jamais laisser une telle chose arrivée. Mais les promesses sont faites pour être brisées.

Le premier incident eu lieu le premier samedi de mois de Mars. Le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge résonnait dans le silence de l'appartement. Il était allongé sur le canapé, seul. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de lui. 8h18. Il avait attendu toute la nuit, espérant au moins recevoir un coup de fil ou un message mais sa boîte de réception restait désespérément vide depuis maintenant 10 longues heures. Alors qu''il étudiait son plafond de son regard vide, le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La porte s'ouvrit, quelqu'un entra puis referma la porte. Il entendit des pas s'approcher du canapé.

"Je t'ai attendu...

\- Désolé, j'aurai dû prévenir que je sortais...

\- ...Toute la soirée. J'avais préparé le diner.

\- J'ai rejoint Justin au bar, on a pris des verres et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Pardonne-moi.

\- pas grave."

Elle courait dans ses veines, bandait ses muscles, oppressait son cœur et ses poumons. Jalousie. Tel était le nom de ce sentiment qui le rongeait tandis qu'il mordait l'épaule de son brun, marquant son territoire. Les sorties de Zayn se multiplièrent, décuplant sa jalousie et sa peur. La peur qu'il ressentait face à ce sentiment nouveau. Mais aussi la peur de perdre son brun. Il était sien et ne comptait le partager avec personne.

Deux jours plus tard, Liam se retrouvait à table assis en face de Justin, le meilleur ami de Zayn. Il le regardait avec attention, étudiant chacun de ses gestes, le ton de sa voix et son regard. Il était très attirant et charismatique, il devait l'avouer. Et cela effrayait le châtain. Et s'il prenait sa place? Justin s'en alla vers 23 heures, prétextant une journée de cours chargée le lendemain. Lorsque la porte se referma, Zayn se retrouva violement plaquer contre l'un des murs et ses vêtements se retrouvèrent au sol rapidement. Et là, contre le mur, le châtain laissa libre cours à la frustration et la colère qui l'animaient, s'enfonçant violement dans le corps de celui qui l'obsédait. Les jours passaient, son amour et son obsession prenaient toujours un peu plus le pas sur sa raison. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, il se laissa aller au désespoir et pleura à chaudes larmes le manque de Zayn et sa faiblesse. Vers 3 heures du matin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Zayn ayant un peu trop bu et titubant. Liam s'approcha lentement de lui.

"Où étais-tu ?

\- J'étais en boîte. T'aurai dû venir, on s'est bien éclatés !

\- Qui ça « on » ?

\- Bah...Niall, Justin et moi.

\- Encore Justin ?! "

_Le ton de sa voix était monté soudainement, devenant colérique et haineux. Le brun fit quelques pas en arrière, effrayé par ce ton violent et inhabituel mais également par le regard dément de son amant._

" S'il te plaît, calme-toi...

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! J'en ai marre que tu rentres à des heures impossibles et que tu ne prennes même pas la peine de prévenir !

\- Si c'est juste ça, je sortirais moins. Justin comprendra...

\- Tais-toi ! "

Et la main de Liam claqua durement sur la joue du métis, lui faisant perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il conservait jusqu'alors.

" J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler de Justin constamment. Justin par-ci, Justin par-là ! Si tu l'aimes tellement ton Justin, t'as qu'à te le faire !"

Il cracha ces quelques mots avant de se diriger vers la chambre à coucher. L'alcool aidant, il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, Liam s'excusa auprès du brun, séchant ses larmes et couvrant son visage de doux baisers. Il lui promit de ne jamais plus lever la main sur lui. Encore une promesse non tenue.

 

Le week-end suivant, ils sortirent en ville, dinèrent dans un petit restaurant puis allèrent en boîte. Là, pressés l'un contre l'autre, ils dansèrent et s'embrassèrent au milieu de la foule de danseurs. Zayn se proposa pour aller chercher des boissons, tandis que Liam s'installait non loin de la piste. Il pianotait sur son portable, attendant le retour de son brun, quand un homme attira son attention. Grand, cheveux châtains, musclé et tout ce qu'il y a de plus séduisant. Il le vit s'approcher du métis au bar, et lui faire la cour. Dix minutes plus tard, Zayn revint avec leurs boissons. Liam avala la sienne d'une seule traite. Et bien d'autres suivirent. Vers deux heures du matin, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement.

" Tu n'as rien dis de tout le trajet. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Le mec au bar, tu le connaissais ?

\- Quel mec ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. "

Les yeux du brun s'embuèrent de larmes tandis que ceux du châtain de reflétaient que colère.

"Tu m'avais promis...

\- Répond moi ! "

Le métis lui tourna le dos, laissant une larme de tristesse couler sur sa joue tout en retirant sa veste. Une main se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner alors qu'il séchait ses larmes.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Répond moi.

\- Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Je suis crevé et...

\- Répond moi bordel !"

Le portable que tenait Zayn entre ses mains vola à travers la pièce puis s'écrasa contre le mur.

" Répond moi.

\- Liam, arrête... Tu commences à me faire peur. "

Zayn recula précipitamment et une exclamation de surprise lui échappa quand il sentit la fraicheur du mur contre sa peau brûlante. Le châtain prit appui sur ses mains, tout près du visage du métis, détruisant toute intention de fuite de sa part.

" Répond à ma question.

\- Je te jure que je ne le connais pas...

\- Pourquoi il t'a adressé la parole ?

\- Je...Je ne sais pas...Il essayait de me draguer, sans doute...

\- Est-ce que tu étais intéressé ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce qu'il te plaisait ?

\- Non...

\- Ne ment pas. "

Sa main droite se referma autour de son cou gracile, rendant sa respiration difficile. Il se pencha et vint lui murmurer ces mots au creux de l'oreille.

" Avoue le...Avoue qu'il te plaisait, que tu as pensé à aller voir ailleurs des milliers fois. "

Tout en débitant ces mots, il resserrait son emprise, faisant abstraction du fait que le brun commençait à suffoquer.

" Si tu me dis la vérité, je te laisserai partir.

\- Oui, il..Il me plaisait. Et je...j'ai déjà pensé à aller voir ailleurs. L-Liam, lâche moi...je t'en prie..."

Le châtain desserra son emprise, le laissant choir au sol.

" Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

\- Tu m'avais promis...

\- Sache que je ne tiens jamais mes promesses."

Le corps s'écroula au sol, le visage strié de larmes, la lèvre fendue, des hématomes sur le torses, des bleus sur les jambes. Il resta inconscient jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Les jours suivants, un silence glacial régna dans l'appartement. Les deux amants s'évitaient autant que possible, rentrant tard et sortant tôt. Pourtant, ils partageaient toujours le même lit, une distance considérable les séparant l'un de l'autre. Deux mois. C'est le temps que dura cette "Séparation". Deux mois durant lesquels l'obsession de l'un et l'amour de l'autre ne firent que grandir.

 

**Tic. Tac. Une nouvelle bouteille vide sur la table basse. Tic. Tac. L'heure tourne et il n'est toujours pas rentrer. Tic. Tac. Cette peur qui m'envahi. Cette peur qui me pousse à blesser mon âme sœur. Tic. Tac. Peur aussi d'avoir été remplacé. Tic. Tac. Ces sentiments qui refont surface. Tic. Tac. Le bruit des clés dans la serrure. Tic. Tac. Ces pas qui se rapprochent inlassablement. Tic. Tac. Cet air inquiet qui tire les traits de son visage alors qu'il m'observe. Tic. Tac. Ses yeux, brillant de larmes, qui rencontrent les miens, mélancoliques. Tic. Tac.**

"Liam... Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plusieurs heures. T'étais où ?

\- En ville. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Surtout besoin d'un autre mec pour te baiser.

\- Non... tu sais que c'est faux. Je t'aime.

\- Si tu m'aimais, tu me serais fidèle et tu reviendrais vers moi.

\- Si tu m'aimais, tu aurai confiance en moi et tu ne me ferai pas autant de mal."

_Deux regards encrés l'un dans l'autre. Deux cœurs battant l'un pour l'autre. Un amour passionnel, obsessionnel, qui tue à petits feux deux âmes sœurs. Une nuit de plus, privé de la chaleur rassurante de ses bras. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : retrouver nos moments de complicité, de tendresse ; retrouver aussi cette sensation d'appartenance, car, oui, j'étais sien tout comme il était mien._

_J'ignorais cependant qu'il nous fallait encore subir les crises de folies de l'un et le poids des paroles de l'autre._

**Author's Note:**

> Pendant que j'y suis, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider dans mon projet de traduction de mes os en anglais. Pas que je ne sache pas l'anglais... Maaaaaaaaaaaais. Je préfère quand même avoir une aide et un second avis au cas où.
> 
> Sinon retrouvez moi sur Twitter (@DivaStylinson), FF.net (Blue-Alaska), Wattpad (@Blue-Alaska) et Tumblr (DivaStylinson) ! 
> 
> Bisous !


End file.
